The unity of Half-Bloods
by Defenestration1
Summary: this is a world of mystery and adventure. you will never know what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

There are many, many universes. Those universes crossing each other in different dimensions, and this is also why people can't see through the wall of dimensions. There are four main worlds around earth, or you can say beside earth, which is the civilization on Greek and Roman gods;Egyptian gods; Eastern gods and the civilization of mankind. These four worlds living together for millions of millions of years without knowing each other until that day. We call that day, the day of Ανταλλαγή, which means exchange. Gods from their world starts to open doors between dimensions, and marry mankind, the kids they produced, are called the half-blood. Half-bloods exist millions of years ago, and god, are just another kind of creature who have strong bodies and abilities. This also explains why we had discover so much of a thing, that does not supposed to be appear, such as in stone age.

The Maya and all other high technology civilizations that appears in the pass, could also be explained by this.

After the Ανταλλαγή, the wall of these worlds became thinner and thinner, even morals can sometimes see things, so in emergency, Gods decide to hide the truth, so they made a lot of versions in front of the morals, but these versions are not steady, so people think they see and hear things because that is just an imagination, they are wrong.

We called ourselves the Guardians. We are children of gods, united together from North South East West, forming a huge organization. At each point where longitude and latitude crossed, there is a control center called Atua. Every time when there is a big event or mission, were all announced in there. Our duty, is to protect earth from invasions.

Twenty years before Atua stands, new Roman and the Half-blood camp are the only two organization public to the United nation in secrete. People from different worlds never knew the existence of each other. We let them know because when people see buildings blow up by a battle they can't see, the government will knowrealized what to do.

Trust me, you will not want to be one of us. It's good sometimes not to know too much and be a normal person. I am a writer, I write down every event that happened, big or small. I write down every mission or requirements that gods gave us, severe or not. My office in in the Half blood camp, which is the center of all Atuas.

This is my favorite piece of writing, about the unitization of Half-bloods.

CHAPTER ONE

Jonathon is running, Running for his life. Two Hellhounds with huge poisoned fangs. Rumbling and crumbling through A London street crushing cars and trash cans. In his hands, there is a spear, in fact a 30 inches' spear with nails and oil and parts from every machinery devices you can imagine, all piled up and squeezed together as if they are one. Most incredibly, A thing ring of fire, dancing around the spear, forming loops around loops surrounding the spear. With a sharp noise, Lines and lines of fire, leaking from the spear like if someone trying to pull a string out from a sweater. Rapidly, the string of fire dash into a great deal of light. After that, it flies around each other, forming a net of fire, but none of them work. Hellhounds are tough, only water from god Poseidon may wash away their anger and turn them back to a pile of dust. Unpredictable, it starts to rain. Water pull down like angry bullets, striking unstoppably down toward the mighty Hellhounds. As for morals, this is just like normal rain, with angry words, they ran for shelter. As for the Hellhounds, any drop of rain is like acid, melting down every piece of skin around it.

"Thank you David." Yelled Jonathon with a disappointed look on his face, "I can handle that myself!"

"None sense!" cried David, yelling back at him. "How can a son of Hephaistos deal with a creature which is not afraid of fire?"

"Fine Mr. Poseidon." Sign Jonathon." "So, the mission count as a succeed?" asked Jonathon in a low voice, I thought there will be something more significant that will happen."

"You mean the prophecy?" replied David. "Can't believe you still believed in that."

"For some reason." Answered Jonathon in a low volume. "Now what?" Asked Jonathan. "Well, let's us go back to the camp then?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, a door made of air appears in front of them. They walk in there and vanished.

"So you guise finally arrived, what happen to that nasty dog?" Leon Said while they walk outside of the door.

"As usual", said Jonathan." Mr. Poseidon had kill it in front of my face."

"That is horrible!"

"I know!"...

All three on them are middle school student, dressing up like if they are attending on a field trip, but they all looked tired, because every time there is a holiday, they need to face a lot of monsters and wired events such as flying potatoes and French fries.

Anyway, back to the topic. The camp they mentioned about is called the Half-blood camp. 12 houses are placed like a shape of U, which represents 12 main gods of Greek. There are trees every were, people practicing sword fighting against each other. Bang and crushing sound coming out from the camp of Hephaestus, melting rocks and iron mixed together, magic and power combing perfectly together to make furious weapons. They are the one and the only one, who can make such good like weapons. They are good at it, I mean, very. If you want a comparison, the only creature in this universe which is as good as them, are the imaginary creature of dwarves from THE HOBBIT.

"No missions I hope" cried Jonathon as the head master had come by.

"Pray for god!"

"Not again." He murmured.

'Pray for god' is the first word that a head master said before he hands out a mission. And 'For the greater good' will be the second sentence he said if it's a dangerous mission. The same every time.

"For the greater good"

"Fine.

"Our honorable prophet had mentioned in his latest words, that something will happen, something big, big enough to change all out life. And somehow the prophet had mentioned about Egypt and Aisha."

"Ok, now I guess we need to take a field trip to China, and hopefully this Time, no monsters." Jonathon thought.

"Which worrier would like to concur this dangerous mission?"

No joking, but if people want to choose a person who is the unluckiest, it's Jonathon, because he is the mission completer of this camp. Every dangerous mission should be completed by him. Why? because he is the only son of Hephaestus that can control fire on his own will. Each time In this camp when a fire controller appears, he or she will automatically been chosen as the mission completer.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A week later, Beijing China, at . A door open from nowhere. Two young man walk out of the door, one is a short fat one, with a pair of glasses on his nose. He smells like sea, salt ocean wind wiping around him. The other one, is a tall thin one, wearing a pair of dark red gloves. His had a brownish hair with a quite good-looking face. Black eyes with a little red dot. He smells like ash, like iron melting down.

"so, what should we do then? I bet we need to go have some fun with food."

"Of course we will have a lot of foods but no, mission first."

"Where should we go then. temples?"

"I think this will be the best choice."

"But, which one?"

"Fa long-Si"

Speaking about gods, they are all the same. Gods likes holy places, such as temples and holy structures. Everything deal with religions, are all the best choice of god. In fact, there are so many gods that everything beside you, might be a god, or at least part of a god. Never ever doubt the number of gods!

Jonathan and David 'borrow' a car from the street, make it invisible, driving toward the temple as fast as they could- no one wants to be caught stealing a car isn't them? Even though David promise that they will return this car, but a doubt it.

"So, to simplify, our mission is to crush into a temple, smash the statue of a Buddha, take out another piece of prophecy, then ran out of this god-knows-where."

"correct, and without being eaten."

"Thanks for reminder." Said Jonathan.

A light, spirit-like green floating on top of the temple, forming a magic shield, which represents that they are at the right spot.

"don't you feel like someone is watching us?" whispered David "This place is so similar with the Empire State Building."

"Na, unless there are other gods in this world besides the Greek ones, which impossible. When can you stop imagining things!"

"But..."

"Stop it."

As they walk into the front gate of Fa Long-Si, a strange like pumps into the eye of two stone lions which stands beside the gate. One of them turn its head around, looking at the other. Without saying a word, they stand up, and follow Jonathan without making any noise. And as they walk deeper, more and more statues have been activated, and join the party. They are waiting, waiting for a signal to start attack. You will never know what is the signal, maybe eating when you are visiting, or taking pictures when it says not to, or touching exhibits without permission.

"Why I feel like all the monks can see our weapons? They shouldn't. We should be invisible." Said David in a surprised tone.

"Versions in temple or any other holy places are weaker and thinner, so we need to be careful. If we must fight, we need to go to the back garden, where the version will be thicker."

"This is getting really fun."

Deeper, and deeper they go, lesser and lesser the visitors being seen. About an hour later, they enter a huge lobby holy images are carved every were, on the walls, the ceiling, the floor, everywhere. In the center of this lorry, stands a statue of Shakyamuni, glowing with bright golden light.

"This is too easy, no traps, no guards, no monsters!" Gasped David.

"Yea, really weird. As usual, a 'Dangerous' mission should blow us up ten times or so." Replied Jonathan.

A powerful wind stopped the conversation between them, as golden light shine through the eye of Shakyamuni, forming a 3D image of a girl.

"Welcome to the world of Buddha." She said. "If you could listen to this, then congratulation, you had already achieved Deva, which is the fifth state of a Buddha. You may also wonder, what is this place? The answer is: this is a world that you can achieve god-like. Like I said, if you can see this, it means that you have the ability to do so. In this new world, there are ten levels, which is: Tibetan Buddhist; Bodhisattva; pratyekabuddha; disciple; Deva; moral; Ashura; hell; ghoul and animals. So, be happy if you once are a moral, because you will not want to be a ghoul, trust me. Now, welcome."


End file.
